starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cimitarra/Leyendas
La Cimitarra (o Infiltrado Sith) fue un prototipo de nave furtiva utilizada como la nave estelar personal de Darth Maul, el aprendiz Sith de Palpatine, antes de la invasión de Naboo alrededor del 32 ABY. Primera aparición El Infiltrador sith fue una nave estelar sith. Su principal característica es la inclusión de un eficaz sistema para la ocultación; especializada en el espionaje. Fue usada por el caballero sith Darth Maul después del asedio de Naboo y la huida de Padmé Amidala al planeta Tatooine en el 32 ABY. Características El Infiltrador fue diseñado por Raith Sienar en su laboratorio de proyectos avanzados y pronto se revelaría como uno de sus mejores diseños. Muchas son las cosas que destacan en esta aeronave aunque su principal característica es la inclusión de un eficaz sistema de ocultación que le permite eludir todos los sensores conocidos. Dicho sistema se basa en un potente generador situado en la proa de la nave y no sería posible sin el empleo de los famosos cristales de Stygium. Estos cristales son muy escasos y solo se encuentran en el volátil sistema Aeten II (Borde Externo) lo cual hace que apenas existan naves que dispongan de campos de ocultación. El Infiltrador Sith es la nave personal de Darth Maul y aunque suele viajar solo, la nave cuenta con seis plazas para pasajeros que se sitúan en la parte trasera de la amplia cabina (ver esquema). El acceso a la nave se hace por la parte trasera donde existe una rampa que conduce a un sistema de ascensores que se encargan de trasladar a piloto y pasajeros hasta la gran cúpula superior que alberga la cabina. Nota: los cristales de Stygium se agotaron antes de la llegada de Palpatine al poder y eso impidió que las naves del Imperio fuesen dotadas de campos de ocultación. Hiperpropulsor El hiperpropulsor del Infiltrador es muy modesto (clase 3) pero esta carencia queda compensada con otros factores tales como su sistema de armamento y su capacidad de carga. Del primero destaca la adición de dos cañones láser de bajo perfil que sumados a los cuatro dotados de origen le dan una capacidad de ataque envidiable. Del segundo destaca tanto la capacidad de carga como la versatilidad del material que incluye y que suele estar compuesto de: *Moto Jet (Speeder Sith). *Sondas de búsqueda (sonda sith). *Sistemas de defensa pasiva. *Androides interrogadores. *Material de tortura. *Minas, explosivos, venenos y otros útiles. *Un máximo de seis pasajeros. Curiosidades *El Equipo de Lucas creó el Infiltrador Sith mezclando los diseños de dos modelos muy conocidos, el TIE Fighter y la lanzadera Imperial Tydirium. *Para la filmación se usaron tanto los modelos generados por ordenador como las tradicionales maquetas. Entre estas últimas las había de varios tamaños y algunas no podian superar los 21 centímetros. Apariciones *''Marked'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómic *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' * *''El Laberinto del Mal'' Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 21'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Naves mensajeras Categoría:Naves estelares de la Orden de los Lores Sith Categoría:Naves furtivas